


Necklace

by kiefercarlos



Series: Gilmore One Shots [2]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 12:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos
Summary: ONE-SHOT :Luke has a present for Lorelai and another for Rory, which is the beginning of something much bigger.





	Necklace

One thing Luke knew was to not expect Lorelai to be ready when he wants them to leave. That is something that he knows he can take advantage of tonight. He arrives at the house on time and lets himself in and follows the noise to find Lorelai and Rory upstairs, Rory trying desperately to get her mother ready on time. She smiles at Luke and waves him in. He walks up to the dressing table where Rory is working on her mother's make-up.

"You're early. Why are you always early?" Lorelai says tipping her head backwards to look at Luke and he leans down and kisses her gently. "I'm always on time. You're the women who has no concept of being on time." He says as he then kisses her brow and lets her get back to her make-up. He bites his lip in thought for a minute and then waits for Rory to finish what she's doing and watches as both females get up.

"I've left something downstairs for you." Luke says directing to Rory as he stares at Lorelai in her black dress. She's beautiful and he can't help but stare. Rory bustles out of the room and he hears her thundering down the stairs, to get to the book that they both knew he'd brought with him.

He steps towards Lorelai and takes her in his hands. "You look outstanding." He says and a small blush creeps across her face. He she looks down and then back up at him. "You're not too shabby yourself." She says as she carefully runs her hands down his front. The suit looks good on him and they both knew it.

"I've got something for you." He says gently and puts his hand into his jacket and pulls out a small wrapped package and hands it to Lorelai who's looking at it with wide eyes. She's knows what it's going to be, because she knows that Luke is a conformist and won't exactly take risks, not this early in the relationship.

Lorelai carefully tears the paper off stares at the box in her hand. She looks up at Luke who got a nervous look in his eyes. She gulps and carefully unclips the box and opens it, her breath stopping in her throat as she stares at the necklace in her hands.

"Do you like it? Is it too much?" He asked nervously and Lorelai took another gulp and looked up at him. "I love it. It's gorgeous, thank you." She said hurriedly and wrapped her arms around him, he sighed, dropped his shoulders and pulled her tightly against him. "I'm so glad." He says and she pulls away and holds the box up to him. He takes it out of her hands and she turns around, lifting her hair up. Luke carefully takes out the necklace and unclips it, sliding it around Lorelai's neck. He clips it back together and turns her around. She has one hand stroking the gems covering the heart. "Definitely magnificent." He says and she leans up and kisses him gently.

The two of them pull away from each other and he takes her hand and the two of them head finally head downstairs. Rory is sitting in the living room, head buried in the new book. She notices the necklace straight away and gets up and bounds over to them. "That is very nice." She says smiling at Luke who grins back. Lorelai just hooks herself around Luke's arm and he kisses the top of her head.

Rory grabs her mother's coat and handbag and hands them over. "You two go have fun." She says as she waves the two of them off. She waits until the truck has left the drive and then she locks the door and heads to her room, detouring back to the living room to collect her new book.

She goes and lays on her bed and opens it up. There on the opening page is a note off Luke. I want to marry your mother. Help me out.

Rory smiles and places the book on her nightstand. Luke doesn't need her help, he's doing just fine on his own. She will help him out though, the least she can do is get her mother happily married to a man she loves. So that at least her mother will bother him and Rory can finally study in peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Much appreciated. Kudos and comments much appreciated.


End file.
